Bughead Smut
by pridefly89
Summary: short bughead smuts
1. Chapter 1

Jughead slowly awoke finding his fists tucked onto the bed sheets, out of tiredness he glanced around the room. Jughead felt a pleasurable feeling coming from below,  
'_whats going on?_' he questioned.  
He looked beside him to see betty had gone. The boy slowly sat out of caution when betty came up from the covers. leaning over him, she gently placed her hands onto his shoulders laying him back down, she leaned close to him. Feeling the heat of their body having contact as she kissed him.

"**whats going on?..**" Jughead mumbled through the kiss slowly.

"**be quite Juggie, just try and get some rest I am nearly done.**" The blonde smirked kissing him one more time before trailing her lips down his body once again.

"**but what are yo-**" Jughead was paused as he felt her lips press slowly against the tip of his cock. He clenched onto the bed cover lightly as he lifted it to examine what she was doing.  
the girl slowly looked up to him.

"**I told you to be quite Juggie**" Betty smiled at him as she trailed the tip of her tongue around his tip slowly before sliding it slowly into her mouth, Jughead watched, the grip of him holding onto the covers slowly getting tighter.

"**B..Betts…**" he chocked back on his words.  
By now the girl was slowly moving her head up and down, stopping every often to slide her tongue along his dick then back into her mouth.

He groaned softly once as he choked back his words. She had never done anything like this before but here they were.

Jughead couldn't deny that this was one of his fantasies. Because it was. But he never thought it would happen, Betty would not seem the type to take dominance in bed but oh how wrong he was to think she wouldn't.

His dick was hard by now, most likely at its hardest. Jughead moved his hips a little so he hit the back of her throat, yet Betty never stopped. She blushed softly as she placed one of her hands below his balls massaging them gently, the other hand placed at the bottom of his dick, not that she needed it there anyway as the whole thing was practically already inside of her.

Jughead arched his back slightly sliding a hand through his hair as his face tightened a little.

"**Baby...**" he groaned through his teeth as his cum hit the back of her throat, she continued to move her head up and down, letting him ride out the orgasm, he let out a breathless sigh. She lifted her head as she swallowed his cum and smirked crawling over him and looking into his eyes she kissed him softly.

"**Did you enjoy it baby?**" she asked innocently, all jughead could do was nod his head. This was one of the very rare moments he had nothing to say.  
"**Good**" Betty smiled once again kissing him, he presumed to kiss her back.

That is when he then sat up, heated and in a sweat. He felt his boxers a little soaked. Jughead pulled the covers up... '_great_', he thought. The raven haired boy looked next to him to see the shy blonde asleep. They hadn't done anything with each other yet but oh how they both wish they did.  
Jughead quietly stood to see if he had covered any of the sheets as well as his boxers, but lucky enough it was only his boxers that were soaked. He sighed looking back at betty before grabbing a clean pear of underwear and making his way to the bathroom to clean himself up.

'if only that moment was real'


	2. eiiii another betterr one

Jughead walked through the door placing his jacket down on the chair beside the door. "Betts?! im home!" he yelled as he looked around cautiously. Betty said she would be home and he was easily worried, especially after the upbringing in Riverdale they had, had.  
He slowly walked up the stairs checking every room.  
He then stood still in his path, hearing a moaning coming from the bathroom. "maybe she was just playing with herself again.." he thought as he shook his head. "but what if she was chea.." he didn't want to risk that and he needed to know.. besides its not as though she would've minded.  
He slowly walked to the bathroom door, quietly walking inside and shutting the door.

Betty moaned softly, filling the air. the room was steamy as he turnt, he stood still.

Betty sat on the edge of the large circular tub clenching on the sides with her eyes shut and head held back as Veronica ate her pussy out slowly. Gliding her tongue between her folds then sucking softly.

Jughead watched confused then feeling a sudden arisement in his pants. he looked down to see his boner. he bit the inside of his cheek. "they wont notice i'm there anyway.. theyre too busy.." He slowly zipped down his pants and moves his down, grabbing a hold of his length rubbing it slowly as he watched them.

Betty finally came with a loud squeal and Veronica smirked, lifting her head to Bettys, they both move their tongues against each others then kissing each other deeply.  
Betty moaned softly into Veronicas mouth as Veronica slipped two fingers into her dripping wet pussy. Jughead started to move his motions faster letting the moans fill the air.

Veronica slowly stopped, looking at Betty. "I think we have company." she spoke and turnt, sitting in the bath facing Jughead.  
Betty looking at Jug.

Jughead looked at them both and flushed a little. "hey, dont judge me. besides betty what the heck is going on." he put on a frown as he leant down and picked up his pants putting them back on.

"well its our anniversary Jug.. I thought you might want something special."

"really b?" Veronica raised her eyebrow at Betty. "dont let him get away with it." Veronica slid the two fingers into her mouth sliding them out slowly.

Betty nodded, "im not V, dont you worry."  
Betty eyed jughead. "you've been a very.. very bad boy jughead." she let her self down from the edge of the tub and moved to the side, as did Veronica.  
"now take your clothes off and come in here with us so we can teach you a lesson."

All Jughead could do was nod. he took his pants off again then pushed his top off to the side and walked to them getting in the tub.

Betty smiled and ran her hand along his chest laying his back against the curve of the tub and then lifting one of his legs over the top of the edge of the tub as Veronica done the other.  
She then ran her hand up his leg, massaging his balls lightly then taking his length in her hand she began to motion her hand up and down.  
he watched as she did and shivered slightly. she smiled and looked at Veronica then sliding the hand up his body and crawling over to him to kiss him slowly on his lips. their tongues instantly crashed the kiss heated and wet.  
Thats when Jugheads throat sunk, Veronica slowly covered his length with her lips, sucking the edge lightly and circling her tongue around it then bopping her head back and forth.  
Jughead lost focus in a daze for a second when Betty pulled his face back to hers by his jaw. "dont loose focus Jones." she kissed him again and whispered gently into his mouth. "dont come yet and ill think about giving you your next present." she smiled and continued to kiss him. his legs widened as the satisfaction filled his body. He let out a low moan as him and Betty kissed.

Betty smiled and took his hand placing it on her breast, he let her as he began to slowly massage it. rubbing her nipple gently.

Veronica sucked roughly as she slowly pulled off of his stiffened dick. She tapped Bettys leg looking up at them both.  
Betty slowly moved over Jughead, legs separated and she stooped lower to kiss him.

Veronica took a soft hold of his dick, practically feeling it throb she rubbed it gently against Bettys pussy. Betty moved her hips as her clit rubbed his dick. Veronica let go sitting back on her legs as Betty, not letting him inside her yet, began to rub her self against his dick, he looked down at the movement, slowly moving his hands her hips watching, he bit his lower lip. Veronica shook her head and pushed Jugheads head slowly, leaning it against the back of the tub so his neck was exposed. she kept a hand on it as she began to kiss his sensitive spots on his neck deeply and slowly.

Betty lifted herself then rubbing his dick as she entered him into her. He moaned as she did. "geez.. Betts..." he went to lift his head.  
Veronica pushed it back down, kissing an entirely sensitive area on his neck. Jughead tensed up a little moaning again. He tried to hold it back but couldn't help but let out the noise.

veronica lifted her head then kissing him, "so loud jug." she then kissed him again. betty bounced herself up and down against him, holding onto the back of his legs as she did, Veronica leant over with her hand and began to rub Bettys clit. Veronica took Jugheads other hand, she continued to kiss him as he kissed back, placing his hand on her clit.  
he began to gently rub it as he stabled Betty by placing his other hand below her thigh and thrusting himself quickly up into her. the kiss between Jughead and veronica paused, their lips still touching as Veronica smiled driving him on, Betty gasped and moaned loud into the bathroom. He started to move his fingers into Veronica, causing her to moan into his mouth.  
Betty came with a huge moan and stiffening herself, she gasped coming down from it. as she leant forward and pushed his hips down, continuing to ride his cock as her leaking cum fell around his dick. Veronica looked at Betty and they both nodded. betty and veronica moved him so he layed straight in the bath tub he watched as he allowed them to do what they liked with him. She moved his legs part ways, massaging his balls. he lifted his head to look up at her. she then got on her knees above his waist and inserted his dick into her again. she let out a soft breath as she began to slowly grind against him, using his back legs to lean back.

Veronica them smiled and looked at Jughead. "you do know you can feel things better when you cant see them right?" she looked at betty who nodded at her. Veronica then moved her hair to one side climbing over him so her pussy was above his head. "you know what to do Jughead. Make me and your girl moan."  
He nodded as she let her boobs fall close to his head, they were big and the nipples large. he leant his head up gently, striking his tongue against her folds then covering her whole clit with his mouth sucking on it as he move his tongue up and down.

Betty began to ride against him harder, she placed her hands on her boobs, massaging her nipples moaning gently. Jughead moved his hips a little to the rhythm she was going at.

Jughead managed to put two fingers inside of veronica, moving them in and out of her as she gradually got wetter and wetter. Her and Betty both came at the same time, both of them moaning as they released. Jugheads dick throbbed, ready to let go Veronica climbed off of him, letting her cum cover his mouth and fingers, Betty climbed off of his dick, her legs trembling a little they both kneeled to one side. Jughead moved one of his lips inward, looking at both of the girls. Betty and Veronica smiled at each other, then betty leant over jughead on her knees and hands down. she stooped her head and began to lick up and down on his dick as it throbbed against her tongue. veronica lay down at the back end of betty opening her legs as she pushed her pussy toward bettys, her leg interwining with hers as Betty began to suck his dick. Veronica gradually speeded her pace, their clits both moving against each other. Betty put her hand at the base of Jugheads dick and moved it with her mouth. Jughead leant his head back and his eyes shut. Veronica paced faster and faster until they both squirted over each others pussies largely. Veronica came up to Jugheads dick, placing her hand at the bottom of it, betty moves hers off as she deepthroats him. Veronica massaged his balls lightly. leaning up to kiss up his body and on his waist.

Jughead bucked his hips letting out a breath as he came in the back of Bettys throat. she continued to slowly suck letting him ride it out. she then swallowed and looked over at jughead who lay there flustered.  
Veronica smiled and got out of the tub. "I hope you guys have a good rest of your anniversary."  
betty smiled and nodded. "thank you v, ill see you soon?"  
veronica got dressed. "of course. I hope you had fun jug." veronica then left, after the front door shut jughead looked at betty.

little did he know this night had only just begun.


End file.
